


sdyjq

by ManSiye



Category: qx
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManSiye/pseuds/ManSiye
Kudos: 1





	sdyjq

“你发什么疯，嗯？”

话是问句，却并没有要程以清回答的意思。

因为下一秒，他的嘴唇，就被简亓的嘴唇堵上了。

突如其来的吻来得凶狠，简亓分明是在带着怒意和惩戒意味地撕咬，尖利的虎牙一次次刮过程以清的嘴唇，带来鲜明的痛感，却又显然控制着力道，没有见血。程以清被迫承受着简亓的吻，柔软嘴唇相触的快感混杂着尖锐的痛意一阵阵倾袭着他的大脑，逼得他“唔唔”地反抗起来，猛的一用力，挣脱了简亓的钳制。

“你又在发什么疯？你他妈精虫上脑了吧？”

简亓一阵冷笑：“谁教你这么跟我说话的？”

“我这就让你见识见识，什么叫精虫上脑。”

简亓伸长双臂锢住程以清的腰，一个用力，程以清只觉得一阵天旋地转，就被人生生圈进了怀里。

“简亓，你他妈真的疯了。”

回答程以清的，是来自简亓的更加剧烈的吻。

狭小车厢里的氛围一瞬间就变了。

简亓的手顺着程以清的腰逐渐上移，抚摸着他的每一寸肌理，然后开始隔着衣服轻轻刮蹭起了程以清的乳尖，甚至不时恶劣地拉扯着那可怜的两粒。

程以清的身体一下子就软了。酥麻的感觉从那两点一下子扩散至全身，连带着血液里都是快意，侵蚀着他残存的意志。

简亓太了解他了。

程以清身体的每一寸都被他亲吻、爱抚过，他对他的身体的每一个敏感点都了如指掌。以至于此时此刻，程以清已经失尽先机，在简亓面前全然丧失了反抗的机会。

他想要得厉害。

简亓啃咬着程以清的耳垂，在他耳边轻轻吐着气说：“想我了吗？”

“没有。”程以清心里堵着气，艰难开口，可一说话才发现自己的声音已经沙哑得不像话。

“没有？”简亓一边反问，一边已经伸手摸向了程以清的裤裆，在上面一下又一下地揉捏起来，“没有你还硬得那么厉害？”

程以清咬着下唇不吭声。

简亓并不在意他这幅暗暗反抗的样子，顺着程以清的脖颈一路亲吻吮吸着往下去，隔着T恤薄薄的布料一口叼上了程以清早已经挺立起来的乳尖。简亓吮吸着那一点，偶尔伸出舌尖在上面轻轻打圈，故意发出羞人的啧啧声响。

白色T恤被简亓的唾液晕开一个小小的水渍，单薄的布料一下子就变得半透明起来，可以隐隐约约看见里面的粉色，若隐若现之间显得无比诱人。

程以清仰着头喘气儿，像一尾离开了水的鱼，车厢里的热气蒸得他喉头发紧，他听见简亓在他耳边带着潮湿气的声音：“你知道我有多想操/你吗，我的太子妃。”

身上的衣物很快被简亓扒下，不知是因为空间太小不方便，还是因为简亓故意的坏心眼，他裤子只被脱到一半，桎梏着他的双腿无法自由活动。

简亓的手指已经来到了柔软的入口处，在周围轻轻地打着圈儿，激得程以清的身体不住地发颤，然后按压了两下算是提醒，指尖便探了进去。异物突然进入的不适感唤回了程以清的理智，蜷起身子试图避开。而简亓当然不会轻易放过他，手指一寸一寸地进入，在温暖潮湿的甬道里大肆作乱。

程以清费了好大的劲儿才咽下几乎从喉头涌出的呻吟，伸手抓住的简亓为他扩张的那只手的手臂，咬着牙说道：“你他妈……找陶桃去。”

简亓总算是明白了今天程以清这么大闹一场的原因了。

敢情是吃醋了。

简亓觑他一眼，这人明明眼角都红了，眼眶里也是被快感蒸腾起来的雾气，却还有力气跟他闹，故意拿陶桃气他。简亓毫不犹豫地塞入第二根手指，在听到程以清难耐的一声低喘之后满意地轻笑了一声：“我为什么要去找陶桃？”

程以清闭上眼，沉默了。

他知道简亓是在明知故问。

简亓却不依不饶起来：“不说话？”

第三根手指紧接着便挤了进去。

三根手指在程以清的后/穴里快速地抽送起来，另一只手在程以清的性/器上不住地撸动。程以清被这样的前后夹击欺负得只余下呜咽的力气，却仍是死咬着嘴唇不肯求饶。

简亓停下动作，侧过头吻了吻程以清的耳鬓，拉开了裤链。粗/大的性/器一下子弹跳出来，打在程以清的小腹上，灼热的温度烫得他不由得抖了一下。

还没等他反应过来，那粗/长的物事便已经顶上了他敏感的后/穴。

被开拓的身体尚未得到满足，刚一获得插/入的信号，那柔软的地方便开始下意识地收缩，吮吸着简亓的龟/头。简亓存了坏心，故意后撤，就见那粉色的小洞颤了又颤，依依不舍的样子。

“你看，你后面那张小嘴在说想我呢。”

话音刚落，尚未等程以清作出反应，简亓的性器便一下子顶了进来，程以清即将骂出口的脏话直接消散在了喉咙里，变成了一声混杂着喟叹和不甘的叫声。

程以清原是坐在简亓腿上的，此刻简亓的突然进入，一下子到达了前所未有的深度。程以清的额角冒出了细小的汗珠，眉头紧皱，简亓的抽送让他承受着巨大的不适。

简亓见他这幅难耐的模样，有意识地放缓了动作，耐心地等到程以清不再那么难受了，才逐渐加快了速度。

只是简亓向来是个睚眦必报的人，在快感盖过痛苦一点点啃噬上程以清的身体的时候，他慢悠悠说了一句：“陶桃哪儿有你甜啊。”

这句话显然是一个巨大的刺激，程以清的后穴都随之猛的一个收缩，紧紧缴住了简亓的性/器，简亓一个闷哼，差点就这么射了出来，报复似的按住了程以清的腰，开始快速挞伐了起来。

且不论这句话的真假。有比较才有结论，简亓果然是和陶桃有了什么吗？

想到这里，程以清不顾身体承受着的来自简亓的进攻，咬着牙骂道：“简亓，你他妈……真混蛋……”

简亓却似没有听见程以清的叫骂声，继续在程以清的身体里攻城略地。一时之间狭小的空间里只剩下了肉体相撞的啪啪声和淫/糜的水声。

但简亓显然不满意。

这里空间太小，不仅他的动作施展不开，还要时刻担心程以清的脑袋会撞上车顶。

简亓轻轻“啧”了一声，转而叮嘱程以清“抱紧了”，便伸手打开了车门，抱着程以清下了车。

程以清的身体突然悬空，在重力作用下，插/入后/穴的性器更深了几分，他只得可怜兮兮地攀在简亓身上，弓起背试图让它出来一些，却因为身体脱力，只是在做徒劳的努力罢了。

可他下意识的动作却彻底得罪了简亓。

都到了这种时候，他却还是连一句软话都不愿意说，更遑论向他求饶了。

简亓偏过头看了那个心不甘情不愿抱着他的人，映入眼帘的是对方泛着粉色的耳尖，同它的主人的桀骜不驯相反，这只可怜又可爱的小耳朵早已向快感投降。简亓轻笑了一声，双手托住程以清的屁股，迈了两步向前，把程以清放在了车前盖上。

程以清瞪大眼睛，不可思议地看着简亓。光裸的后背一下子贴上冰凉的车前盖，激得他浑身一颤，身上立刻泛起了鸡皮疙瘩。

浑身都是冰的，而埋伏在他身体里的简亓的欲望却依旧滚烫，冰火两重天的感受过于刺激，程以清难耐地屈起腿，却被简亓趁机彻底褪下了裤子，摆弄成了四脚朝天的羞耻姿势。

程以清生得白净，每次情动身体便会泛出淡淡的粉红色泽，此时此刻躺在纯黑的车前盖上，产生了巨大的对比，臀尖也因为简亓的猛烈撞击而泛红，身体里流出的体液滴在了车上，顺着流线型的车身缓缓淌下。

这一番画面构成了巨大的视觉刺激，简亓的性/器又涨大了几分，直接粗暴地操/弄起来。

后背冒了汗，贴在车身上便滑腻得不行，程以清的身体被迫随着简亓的律动被顶上去，又因为重力不住下滑，双手连着力的地方都没有，只能任由简亓用这样的方式欺负他。

简亓的撞击越发生猛，却偏偏每次都滑过程以清的敏感点。快感不断攀升的同时，巨大的空虚也升腾起来。程以清已经彻底失去思考的能力，早已忘记了所有的原则和尊严，呜呜咽咽地哀求简亓放过他。

“你想要我怎么放过你？”简亓一边说着，一边缓缓地从程以清身体里退了出来，“是这样吗？”

“不，不要……”程以清已经说不出完整的话来，艰难地向简亓求饶。

简亓扶着程以清的身体，让他翻身趴在车上，从后面直接贯穿了他，狠狠地顶在了那点上：“那是这样？”

汹涌而来的灭顶快感刺激得程以清一声惊叫，耳边模模糊糊地传来简亓的声音：“刚刚不是还叫我去找陶桃吗，现在是谁求着我/操呢？”

大脑早已经失去了思考的能力，程以清哼哼唧唧地不说话，简亓又继续伏在他耳边问他：“想让我上哪辆车操/你？嗯？”

程以清双目失神，听见简亓的问题，迷迷糊糊地伸手一指，其实根本什么都没有看清。紧接着便是一阵天旋地转，他复又被简亓抱了起来，就着刚才插/入的姿势被一路抱进了边上的越野车里里。

终于到了相对舒适的环境，简亓立刻大开大合地抽/送起来，狠狠顶在程以清的敏感点上，一只手摸向程以清已经渗出透明液体的性/器顶端，娴熟地抚/弄起来。

程以清哪里受得住这样的双重刺激，哀哀戚戚地叫着，快感一瞬间终于到达了顶峰，浑身一僵，便射在了简亓的手上。

简亓吻了吻程以清的耳垂，把手伸到他的面前，不怀好意地问他：“宝贝，你看这是什么？”

没等程以清回答，简亓就已经扶着他的腰开始了更猛烈的攻势，一下一下直顶得程以清叫都叫不出来，终于在程以清丧失意识的一瞬间，将滚烫的精/液射进了他的身体。

而程以清，在彻底堕入黑暗之前说的最后一句话，是“简亓，放我走吧。”


End file.
